Legend of Connie Ocarina of Time
by Masked-Star-Page
Summary: A young Kokiri boy Link, and a young girl from another world Connie, must defend Hyrule and the Triforce from the Gerudo King Ganondorf. Link and Connie travel back and forth through time to set things right again, looking for Connie's friends along the way. [ON HIATUS]
1. The Beginning

**What's up guys! I come to you all with this new story that i'm really excited for! And no OCs for once! I hope this inspires more crossover store for Steven Universe and the LOZ Series. Hopefully this doesn't turn out horrible. Well anyway let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning**

 **(Connie's POV)**

 _"C'mon Connie!" Steven cheered watching as I was sparring against Holo-Pearl. "Steven don't distract her! She needs to keep her complete focus on the Holo-Pearl." Pearl told Steven, just as I dodged a swing from the Holo-Pearl._

 _"Don't worry P you said it yourself, she's practically an expert." Amethyst said, and I blushed at the comment and swung my sword at the Holo-Pearl, who dodged it._

 _"Don't worry, Connie's not in danger." Garnet said, I sighed in relief and slid under Holo-Pearl avoiding another slash from Holo-Pearl._

 _Holo-Pearl lunged at me, but I side-stepped to avoid the blade I spun around to face Holo-Pearl and swung my sword at it as it blocked, I jumped to strike overhead, but it once again blocked. I swiped at Holo-Pearl's legs and knocked her down. I Struck Holo-Pearl and it disappeared in particles._

 _"YAY Connie!" Steven cheered and gave me a hug. "Well done Connie." Pearl told me with a smile. "YAA-YUH! You totally showed that thing who's boss!" Amethyst gave me a high-five and I blushed at the praise. "Good job Connie." Garnet said, I nodded at all of them. "Let's head back to the Temple." Garnet said, and we began to walk towards the Warp Pad._

 _"Connie that was really cool how you defeated Holo-Pearl!" Steven praised and I giggled. "It gets really easy when you have a great Mentor." I said as I gestured over to Pearl who gave a slight blue blush._

 _We were standing on the Warp Pad as it lit up showing that we were heading back to The Temple. We were warping it's so exhilarating even though I face-planted the first time I did it._

 _Something was wrong though, I could tell that the Warp Beam wasn't supposed to be wavering. "What's going on?!" I asked in a worried tone. "I don't know!" Steven yelled over to me, we both looked over to the Gems, "Don't worry everything's going to be just-" Pearl's sentence was cut short as she suddenly disappeared, followed by Amethyst and Garnet. "CONNIE!" I heard Steven yell as he disappeared._

"STEVEN!" I yelled as I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. I looked around the room I was in, It seemed to be made out of… wood? That's strange, a room fully made of wood. I got up and noticed I was wearing some new clothes. I seemed to be wearing a green tunic and it looked like my training Gi (The one she wore in Sworn to the Sword). I also noticed that I still had my sword.

 _'At least I still have protection'_ I thought as I got out of the bed.

I walked out of the strange house and noticed that it had no door and it seemed to be a giant tree! I also noticed that I was in some kind of Forest like area, and there were children and what seemed to be Fireflies.

A girl with green hair approached me, she looked friendly. "Oh! You're finally awake!" She exclaimed, "I'm Saria, what's your name?" Saria asked. "I'm Connie." I responded to the other girl. "Do you know where I am?" I asked her, she nodded her head. "You're in the Kokiri Forest!" I looked at her confused. "I've never heard of this place." I told her and she nodded. "Not many outsiders come here." Saria told me. "I'm going over to see my friend, do you want to come?" She asked I nodded my head.

We walked over to a tree with a latter and I noticed that a boy was walking out. "Yahoo! Hi, Link!" Saria exclaimed waving at the boy, Link. The boy waved back and climbed down the latter. "Hello Saria!" Link greeted. "Wow! A fairy!" Saria exclaimed, "Finally, a fairy came to you Link!"

"Wait! A fairy? Those aren't real!" I said, "They're only fictional, in TV, and books!" I exclaimed. They gave me a confused look and the blue fairy flew over to me, "Hey Listen! Last time I checked I was real. My name's Navi." I nodded my head, "Ok."

"Link, now that you have a fairy you're a true Kokiri now!" Saria exclaimed. "Thanks Saria! I have to go now, The Great Deku Tree summoned me." Link said. "The Great Deku Tree?" I said in a confused matter. "He watches over all of us!" Saria told me, "And it's quite an honor to talk to The Great Deku tree!" She added, and Link nodded in agreement.

"What's your name?" Link asked me. "I'm Connie." I told him. "Nice to meet you." He said shaking my hand. "I'll wait for you here. Get going! Go see The Great Deku Tree!" Saria told him pushing him in the direction where I assumed was where The Great Deku Tree was. "I'm coming too." I said, they both gave me a surprised look. "I need to ask The Great Deku Tree some questions." I said, Navi floated near my face, "not just anyone get's to see The Great Deku Tree!" She exclaimed. "I need some questions answered though!" I retorted. "You can come." Link said, we all looked at him surprised, "Shee needs some obviously important questions answered." He explained and started walking off, Navi and I quickly rushed off after him. "I'll see you two later!" Saria called out.

 **(No one's POV thank god)**

Connie, Link, and Navi swam in some water and made it over to an entrance with another boy. "Hey, you! "Mr. No-Fairy"! and Mysterious girl, what's your business with The Great Deku Tree?" The boy asked the two then continued, "Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!" He told Link. "Then what do you call her, Mido?" Link asked in a smug tone, gesturing towards Navi. "What?! You've got a fairy?!" Mido exclaimed, Connie giggled at his dumbstruck face. "The great Deku Tree actually summoned you?" Mido asked Link with a look of jealousy. "Whaaaaaaat?! Why would he summon you and not the great Mido?" He asked in third person.

"Can we pass now?" Connie asked. "No. You aren't even fully equipped yet!" He exclaimed, "How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and shield ready?" He asked, Connie pulled out her Sword and showed it to him. "Well, you need a shield and Link needs a sword and shield!" He exclaimed crossing his arms. "You also want to meet The Great Deku Tree, yet you have no equipment either." Navi told him. "You're right, I don't have my equipment ready, but… If you want to pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and shield!" He told the Two.

* * *

 **There's the first chapter finished! My Updates are totally random by the way! And i'm not expecting much people to read this, but would very much appreciate some reviews! Until next time my little Gems!**


	2. Shields, Swords, and Trees

**I was not expecting reviews, but they fueled me to type the next chapter soon, might not be that good because i'm no author. Also I obviously don't own anything in this story except the idea.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Shields, Swords, and Trees**

"By any chance do you know where to find a sword and some shields?" Connie asked Link as the walked around. "We can get shields at the shop I believe. And we're going to have to look around for a sword, they're usually given to people through a chest." Link informed, Connie raised an eyebrow at this bizarre logic.

They walked aimlessly in search of a sword or chest, when a young kokiri girl spoke to them, "Oh, a fairy finally came to you! Now you have a lot to learn, Link! The best place to go and learn some new skills is in the Forest Training Center. It's on the hill just above here." She informed the trio. "We don't have time for that!" Navi growled, "We have to look for Shields and a Sword!"

"Now Navi, maybe it's a hint." Link told her, she just crossed her arms and flew ahead of him. "To the Forest Training Center!" Link yelled in a heroic manner, which earned him a giggle from Connie.

They went up the nearby slope, and approached a fenced area with a sign in the shape of an arrow. Connie examined the sign and was confused by the text, "What is this writing? It's like some form of hieroglyphics."

"It's obviously written in Hylian, not hieroglyphics" Navi corrected. Connie nodded at this new found information and the Trio continued to the fenced Training area.

"Not much of a training area, just some rocks and grass." Connied said walking over to what seemed to be a hole. "I'm with you there." Navi said. "No way! There's much more to this area! Like the rocks don't break! …and the grass is for slicing practice!" Link said now silent seeing the training area was indeed 'not much'.

Navi read the sign next to the hole, "Hole of "L", Let's go through this small hole!" Navi suggested, "Maybe it has a shield or sword!" She said flying into the hole. Link shrugged and followed after her, followed by Connie.

Connie, Link, and Navi entered and went through the narrow pathways and collected a few Rupees, also avoiding boulders, when they finally found a chest.

Link opened the chest and light was casting out of it when he suddenly held a sword over his head, with a small jingle playing. "Did you guys hear that?" Connie asked looking around for the answer. "Hear what?" Navi asked confused, Link shrugged.

"We got the Kokiri Sword!" Link exclaimed equipping it for all to see. "Isn't this the hidden treasure of the Kokiri?" Navi asked, Link nodded. "We'll just be borrowing it for a while."

They went back through the path ways, once again avoiding the boulders finally making it back to the training center.

"Didn't we pick up some gems?" Connie asked, "They must be worth a lot!" Connie exclaimed, "Now we can buy things from the shop, right?!"

Navi and Link exchanged glances, then exclaimed the currency around the Kokiri Forest and Hyrule.

"How much Rupees do we have then?" Connie asked confused. Link began counting the Rupees "We have about… 12 rupees."

"Enough talking we're on a mission!" Navi told the two in annoyance. "How much money do we need to buy the shields?"

Link looked at himself and Connie, "Uhh… 80 Rupees."

"Oh no prob- WAIT! 80 RUPEES?!" Navi exclaimed. Link and Connie covered their ears, and Link started to explain that shields cost 40 Rupees, buying two would be 80.

"How are we going to get the money?" Connie asked. "There are rupees all over the place." Link informed the two. "We'll have 80 in no time."

Link and Connie went around the forest searching for rupees, they found some in grass, rocks, behind houses, Pots the end of a bridge… Mido's house, and they finally had enough to buy two shields.

Upon entering the shop they noticed a Kokiri behind the counter jumping to see over it, Connie chuckled a bit, while Link was used to it, and Navi was urging to see the great Deku Tree.

"Hello there! What can I interest you today!" The Shopkeeper asked. "Can we have two shields please?" Connie asked looking toward the shields, the Shopkeeper nodded and ran over to grab them. "That will be 80 Rupees." He said handing the Deku shields over to Link and Connie. Link put the Rupees on the counter the the three headed out of the shop.

"How do I equip this?" Connie asked in frustration. "Just…" Navi then explained how to equip Swords, shields, and other items. "Sounds day enough." Connie said successfully equipping the shield.

"Let's get going!" Navi urged shoving the two. They all went over to talk to Mido, who was still blocking the pathway.

"If you two want to see The Great Deku Tree, you should at least equip a sword and a shield!" Mido exclaimed before the three could get a word out. "They have swords and shields! Let us through!" Navi shouted at Mido. "Oh, you both have a Deku shield…" Mido examined the two further "And what's THAT?!" His eyes widened upon seeing Link's Sword. "Is that the Kokiri Sword?! GOOD GRIEF!"

Link and Connie shred a smile, and where fighting the urge to to run past him. "Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh?" Mido asked, Link put on a sly smile "You would know, huh?" Navi and Connie burst out into laughter and Mido growled.

"Well, I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!"

"I don't want your acceptance, I want to pass." Link said nudging him.

"Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and The Grea Deku Tree? Huh?!" Mido grumbled sulking out of the way.

Connie and Link both went through the entrance and upon going down the pathway a few Enemies sprout from the ground surprising the three.

"What are these things?!" Connie asked dodging the bites they tried to give.

"It's a Deku Baba! Hit it when it lunges at you, and it will stand upright. Cut it quickly to get a Deku Stick!" Navi informed.

Link Managed to slice one.

"You got a Deku stick!" Navi informed him.

Connie side stepped and lunged forward successfully cutting one. There was one more and Link didn't have enough time to dodge and got bitten, "LINK!" Connie roared running up and striking the final Deku Baba getting one more stick. She then rushed to Link.

"Are you Ok?!" Connie asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's head to the great Deku tree." Link said heading towards The Great Deku tree.

"Great Deku Tree…I'm back!" Navi said rushing forward towards The Great Deku Tree.

They saw a giant tree with what seemed to be facial features.

"Oh…Navi… Thou hast returned…" The Great Deku Tree said.

"Link… Connie… Welcome…"

"Listen carefully to what I, the Great Deku Tree, am about to tell thee… They slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares…As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it…Verily, thou hast felt it… Link… Connie… The time has come to test thy courage… I have been cursed… I need thee break the curse with they wisdom and courage. Dost thou have the courage enough to undertake this task?"

Connie and Link both nodded.

"Wait! I still have some questions I need answered!" Connie exclaimed. "Dear child, all thou's questions will be answered in due time." The Great Deku Tree told her.

"Then enter, brave Children, and thou too, Navi…" The Great Deku Tree's 'mouth' began opening revealing an entrance. "Navi the fairy… Thou must aid link and Connie…"

"Link and Connie… When Navi speaks listen to her words of Wisdom…"

Link and Connie both nodded and approached the entrance, the shared a glance at each other then Navi and walked into The Great Deku Tree, to break the Curse.

* * *

 **There's the latest chapter, i'm kinda proud! Like it? Hate it? Don't know what you think but you're mildly interested? Ok. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
